Temblor
by ArianaTrixieG
Summary: "Todo comenzó una fría mañana , cuando sentí que sus hocicos me agarraban para poder llevarme hacia el bosque, sentía miedo y pensé que lo inevitable pasaría... morir ,pero al contrario desperté en un cálido mundo donde lo único que recordaba era sus ojos celestes"
1. Chapter 1

Hola:3 bueno soy nueva en esto y base este fic en un libro que leí se llama temblor (shiver) de maggie stiefvater y cambien algunos aspectos de los personajes del libro para adecuarlos a la historia y obviamente los personajes no son míos yo solo escribo por diversión (Elixie) ojala que les guste y dejen sus comentarios

**PDV Trixie:**

Me acuerdo tendida en la nieve alrededor de una manada de lobos. Apiñados a mí alrededor, me lamian, me mordían, jugueteaban conmigo. Sus cuerpos amontonados impedían el escaso calor del sol. Sus alientos formaban unas opacas sombras que flotaban en el aire. Su aroma me hacía pensar en perros mojados y hojas quemándose; me resultaba agradable y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas dejaban un rastro cálido sobre mi piel; sus bruscos dientes me desgarraban las mangas y se me enganchaban en el caballo; me buscaban la clavícula y el cuello, queriendo sentir mi pulso

Pude gritar, pero no grite. Pude luchar, pero no luche

Me limite a quedarme ahí a la espera de lo inevitable, mientras observaba como el limpio cielo se volvía gris

Cubriéndome el rostro con su sombra, un lobo me presiono la mano y la mejilla con el hocico. Clavo sus ojos celestes en los míos mientras los otros tironeaban de mí

Me aferre a aquellos ojos tanto como pude. Celeste como el cielo. No quería que apártese la mirada y no lo hizo, deseaba poder extender mis brazos y agarrarme del, pero mis músculos de negaban a moverse

El lobo se alejó y los demás se me acercaron aún más, me pareció que algo aleteaba en mi pecho

No había luz; No había sol. Me estaba muriendo. No recordaba el aspecto del cielo

Pero no morí. Me perdí en un mar de frio y después al renacer me vi en un mundo cálido

Recuerdo una cosa: Sus ojos Celestes

Creí que jamás volvería a verlos

**PDV Eli**

Arrancaron a la muchacha del columpio del patio trasero y la arrastraron al bosque; su cuerpo dejo un rastro tenue sobre la nieve, fui testigo de lo que sucedió y no lo impedí

Había sido el invierno más frio y más largo de mi vida, día tras día un sol débil sin calor, y también el hambre que quemaba y carcomía, el paisaje se había congelado, a uno de los nuestros le habían disparado mientras robaba basura junto con la manada, condenados a morir lentamente de hambruna. Hasta que encontraron a esta pequeña niña

Lo vi. Vi sus hocicos temblando de impaciencia .los vi arrastrando el cuerpo de la niña de aquí para allá, vi sus hocicos ensangrentados, pero no lo impedí

Yo ocupaba un lugar prominente en la manada-por ser un shane- así que podría haber intervenido, pero me mantuve a distancia, temblando del frio y hundido en nieve hasta la mitad de las patas. La niña olía a vida a calor y sobre todo a ser humano ¿Qué le pasaba? Si estaba viva, ¿Por qué no peleaba?

Me llego el olor de su sangre, una fragancia tibia, nítida en un mundo muerto de frio. El estómago se me retorció dolorosamente, hacía mucho que no probaba un bocado, me gustaría haberme abierto paso entre los demás y colocarme al frente de ella, fingir que no olía el aroma a humano no olía los débiles lamentos de la niña, se veía tan indefensa ante la manada mientras se cerraban alrededor, dispuesta a intercambiar su vida por la nuestra…

Me abrí paso soltando un gruñido y enseñando los dientes, ahora me encontraba junto a la niña que tenía mirada perdida en la infinidad del cielo. Quizás estuviese ya muerta. Olisqueé su mano; aquel perfume, me trajo a la memoria el recuerdo de una existencia distinta

Y luego mire a sus ojos

Despiertos. Vivos

La niña me estaba mirando fijamente, sosteniendo la mirada con una franqueza desgarradora

Retrocedí de un salto y me puse a temblar de nuevo, esta vez lo que me sacudía el cuerpo no era la ira

Los ojos esmeralda de la niña clavados en los míos. Su sangre tiñéndome la cara

Me sentí desgarrado por dentro y por fuera

Su vida

Mi vida

La manada se replegó a mí alrededor. Me gruñeron porque ya no era uno de ellos y también para disputarse la presa. Pensé en aquella era la niña más bonita que jamás había visto, un ángel ensangrentado en la nieve, e iban a despedazarla

Pero lo impedí

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Trixie:

Habían pasado 6 años desde el accidente, cada día volvía a ver al mismo lobo de ojos celestes, cada vez que intentaba acercarme, él siempre se evaporaba en la espesura del bosque

No me daba miedo. Era grande como para arrancarme del columpio, fuerte como para tirarme al suelo y arrastrarme al bosque, pero la ferocidad de su aspecto no se correspondía con la expresión de su mirada. Recordaba aquellos ojos celestes y me resultaba imposible tenerle miedo

Sabía que jamás me haría daño y quería que supiera que yo tampoco le haría daño a el

La sobrecogedora presencia del lobo en invierno y su ausencia en el verano, No se me ocurrió pensar que había un motivo para aquella intermitencia .Creí que eran lobos. Simples lobos

PDV Eli:

El día que estuve a punto de hablar con Trixie fue el más caluroso que recuerdo. Aunque la librería tenía aire acondicionado, el calor entraba a bocaradas por la puerta y atreves de la ventana, el sol del medio día fue tiñendo los libros de la estantería hasta convertirlos en una versión pálida de ellos mismos

Disfrutaba estas cosas cuando era humano

Mientras leía la puerta se abrió con un tintineo y dejo entrar a 2 chicas, como se reían y bromeaban pensé que no necesitaban de mi ayuda, las oí revisar los estantes y hablar de todo menos de libros

Me quede leyendo hasta que levante la vista y vi como una de las muchacha se soltaba el cabello de un tono rojizo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. En si el gesto no tenía nada en articular, pero permitió que un aroma tenue se extendiese por el aire. Reconocí ese aroma. Lo supe de inmediato

Era ella. Tenía que serlo

Escondí la cara tras el libro y mire con disimulo hacia las chicas, su amiga seguía hablándole sin embargo ella, guardaba silencio mientras observaba unos libros, de repente vi su rostro. Sus ojos de un color esmeralda, los mismo de hace 6 años atrás

Había imaginado mil versiones de aquella situación, pero, a la hora de la verdad, no supe que hacer

Estaba ahí de verdad era diferente cuando la veía en el patio trasero de su casa, me sobraban motivos para mantenerme a distancia en cambio en la librería estábamos muy cerca, por primera vez en el mismo mundo nada me impedía acercarme a ella

Me miro y yo aparte rápidamente la vista. No creía que pudiera reconocer mi cara pero si mis ojos

Desee que comprara un libro para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella

Pero ella se quedó en la estantería de biografías leyendo las caratulas de algunos libros del estante después ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida

date vuelta, Trixie. Mírame estoy aquí si hubiese dado vuelta en ese momento, me habría visto los ojos y me había reconocido, sin duda

Trixie la única persona que quería conocer y se limitó a rozar algunas cubiertas de libros y luego salir de ahí sin advertir mi presencia

PDV Trixie:

Hasta que no mataron twist, no supe que los lobos eran licántropos. En septiembre de último año de secundaria, cuando todo ocurrió twist era el único tema de conversación, lo único que podía decir de él es que poseía uno de los carros más lujosos de pueblo, a cinco días de su muerto los rumores inundaban los pasillos del instituto

Y todo conducía a una conclusión: los lobos eran muy peligroso

Pero los días seguían, y lo único que me importaba era llegar a casa para poder ver a mi lobo

Al llegar a mi casa, como siempre mis padres no estaban, digamos que son un poco despreocupados, pero, aprendí a vivir por mi sola ya que solo los veía en la mañana y en la noche

Decidí salir al patio, tome mi abrigo y un pedazo de carne abrí la puerta corredora que daba al porche

El trozo de carne que llevaba en la mano estaba frio y resbaladizo. Camine hundiéndome en la nieve, me queda un momento en el centro del patio abrumada por el atardecer que se filtraba atreves de las hojas, hasta que una sombra en el bosque me pareció moverse y entonces vi a mi lobo junto a un árbol, olisqueando el aroma de la carne que llevaba en la mano, fue acercándose lentamente, nunca había estado tan cerca

Pude observar que en su hocico había sangra seca y vieja, estábamos tan cerca que podría haber acariciado su deslumbrante pelaje, e incluso haber limpiado la mancha rojo del hocico

Deseaba que la sangre fuese suya, de algún corte o pelea, pero no me parecía que fuese así. Aquella sangra era de otro

-¿lo mataste tú?- le susurre

Para mi sorpresa no se asustó al escuchar mi voz, solo se me quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos, estuvo así durante un largo rato .y luego de 6 años cerro los ojos. Aquello contradecía todo los instintos naturales que un lobo podría tener.

Muy despacio con sumo cuidado, me acerque a él, alzo su oreja como queriendo reconocer mi presencia, pero no se movió, entonces hice lo que siempre quise hacer: le acaricie el cuello y, al ver que seguía quieto, hundí las manos en su pelaje, todavía con los ojos cerrados gruño suavemente y apoyo la cabeza en mis brazos. Lo abrace como si fuese el perro de la familia

Pero de lo que no percate es que con el pedazo de carne había atraído a más de la manada a lo que a mi lobo no le agrado, con un movimiento suave se zafo de mis brazos, y empezó a gruñir, mi lobo me empujo y fue obligándome a retroceder hasta el poche y se quedó esperando hasta que yo estuviese dentro de la casa

Después la manada se abalanzó sobre el trozo de carne mientras mi lobo se quedó titubeante en el patio, observando mi silueta que se recortaba en la puerta hasta que su silueta se perdió en la espesura del bosque

PDV Eli:

Su olor me había quedado impregnado en el pelaje. Se aferraba a mi como queriendo recordarme la existencia de un mundo distinto

Me había acercado demasiado. Mis instintos me privaban de semejante acción, sobre todo cuando me acordaba de lo que había pasado con aquel chico

Estábamos demasiado cerca. Y no podía apartarme

PDV Trixie:

Durante toda esa semana mi mente estaba en otra parte, no me podía concentrar ni rendir al máximo en la secundaria, pero lo único que me saco de mi pensamiento fue el comentario de mi mejor amiga danna

-he escuchado que van a cazar a todo los lobos del pueblo-dijo

- porque –era una pregunta un poco estúpida ya que sabía el propósito

-por lo ocurrido con twist, algunos dicen que está vivo por que lo han visto en las inmensidades del bosque… yo sinceramente no lo creo

-Mmm…no lo sé- realmente no estaba tan concentrada en seguir platicando, sino en pensar en que le podía pasar algo a mi lobo

Seguimos caminando hasta la salido donde nos despedimos, en el trayecto hacia la casa pude oír un gemido lastimero en el interior del bosque, no lo pensé mucho antes de adentrarme. Cuándo llegue al lugar de donde provenía el sonido me sorprendí al ver ahí a…

.

.

.

Continuara:3

Hola a todos :D me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta la historia , o si tengo que arreglar algo por favor se los agradecería bastante , bueno me despido desde mi casa ojala que estén todos bien un abrazo para todos:)


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV TRIXIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Twist?-susurré

Lo observe a los ojos: eran de color turquesa. ¿Tenían los lobos ojos de aquel color? Tal vez. Fuera como fuese, había algo raro en ellos, pero ¿qué? Mientras lo examinaba una palabra sonaba con insistencia en mi mente: humanos, humanos, humanos

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que una loba se me había acercado, entre una de ellas había una loba blanca que me lanzo un gruñido y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pero cuando Salí de mis pensamientos la manada de lobos ya se había convertido en borrones entre los arboles lejanos

Ahora que no veía a los lobos, no podía evitar preguntarme si la semejanza de la mirada del lobo con la de Twist se debía a imaginaciones mías. Después de todo hace mucho que no veía a Twist y nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Tal vez me engañaba la memoria. Además, ¿qué clase de tonterías estaba pensando? ¿Qué Twist se había transformado en un lobo?

Solté una bocarada de aire, pues sí, eso era lo que pensaba, nada menos. No creía haberme olvidado de los ojos de Twist.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, una mezcla de inquietud y expectación: intuía que Twist no era el único secreto que guardaba el bosque

Parecía que había pasado algunas horas desde que vi a la manada de lobos y lo único que me saco de mis pensamientos fueron los ruidos de... ¿disparos?

**PDV ELI**

Corríamos silenciosamente, sus olores y sus voces parecían perforar el interior del bosque, aquel bosque que tan bien conocía y que siempre me había dado cobijo. Me abría paso entre los demás lobos, unas veces para guiarlos y otras para seguirlos, mientras trataba de mantener a la manada unida. Dejé de saber por dónde corría, el pánico se empezó a apoderar de mi cuando un repentino estallido me ensordeció y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Oí un quejido detrás de mí, supe de qué lobo se trataba sin necesidad de volver la cabeza, pero no había tiempo para detenerse. Y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera servido de nada

Capte un nuevo olor: agua estancada y terrosa. El lago. Solo pude imaginar a la manada acorralada junto a las aguas sin escapatoria

Éramos las presas. Huíamos de ellos como espectros del bosque que, inevitablemente íbamos cayendo

Intente advertirle de que más adelante no iba a ver escapatoria, pero ninguno escucho. Todos siguieron corriendo hacia el lago

Pero yo me detuve

**PDV TRIXIE**

Aquel no era el mismo bosque por el que había caminado hacia tan solo unos días, esta vez el sendero estaban desdibujados por el paso de decenas de cazadores. Estaba completamente desorientada

Ya estaba sin aliento cuando divise la primera gorra naranja relucía como queriendo avisarle a los lobos su cercanía con la muerte, grite pero la gorra estaba muy lejos para oírme. Luego divise a los otros cazadores, puntos naranjas por el bosque. Hacían mucho ruido. Estaban acorralando a los lobos

-¡Basta!-grite. Me había acercado lo suficiente como para distinguir la silueta del cazador mas próximo, eche a correr hacia él, tropezando de cansancio

El hombre tuvo que esperarme. Tuve que aproximarme mucho para verle la cara, ya que la oscuridad era casi total

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niña?

Quise responderle pero me faltaba el aire y tuve que esperar unos instantes para recuperar la voz

-Tiene…que…detenerse…una amiga mía dijo que estaba en el bosque. Dijo que iba a hacer fotos

-¿Hacer fotos? ¿A esta hora?

-¡Si, a esta hora!-respondí, pidiendo para mis adentros que el cazador se lo creyera-. Tiene que llamarlos y decirles que dejen de disparar. Ya casi ha oscurecido. ¿Cómo van a verla?

El cazador tomo lentamente su comunicador y lo llevaba a su boca para empezar a hablar

-hay alguien en el bosque- anuncio el cazador atreves del comunicador, sin darse cuenta que una parte de mí se estaba muriendo

Mi lobo. Mi lobo. No podía pensar en nada más que en sus ojos

-Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya hemos parado los disparos, ahora puedes ir a tu casa , nosotros nos ocuparemos de buscar a tu amiga- me anuncio el cazador

Sin más que decir, me puse en marcha hasta mi casa , en donde estaba segura que me encontraría con mis padres y preguntaran porque me tarde tanto

Al entrar pude divisar que no había nadie en casa, pero pude escuchar

Una respiración apresurada, irregular

Me quede petrificada. Contuve el aliento

Aquellos jadeos no eran míos

Camine hacia ellos con cautela hacia el porche

Lo olí antes de verlo. Era mi lobo. En ese momento, la luz automática que había sobre la puerta el porche se encendió. Allí estaba, medio recostado contra el cristal de la puerta

Apenas capaz de respirar, me acerque a él aun mas, su hermoso pelaje había desaparecido dejándolo desnudo, pero lo reconocí incluso antes de que abriera los ojos. Sus ojos celestes, que tan bien conocía, se movieron para ver cómo me acercaba, pero el resto de su cuero permaneció inmóvil. Una mancha rojo-una mortal pintura de guerra-le nacía en la oreja y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus hombros humanos. Tan humanos

Saque las llaves del bolsillo y me incline para abrir la puerta, no pude evitar que se desplomara en el interior de la casa. En el cristal quedo un rastro de sangre

-¡Lo siento!-exclamé, aunque no sabía si me comprendía

Con cuidado de no pisarlo y me dirigí corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de utensilio de primeros auxilios, al hacerlo puede ver que mi padre me había dejado las llaves de coche . Si lo necesitaba, podía utilizar su coche

Corrí hacia la puerta trasera, temiendo que todo esto lo había imaginado. Pero seguía allí, sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrastre al interior de la casa para poder cerrar la puerta

Me acuclille y le hable en un susurro

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Conocía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo hablar

-un disparo

Mi estómago pareció darse vuelta, no tanto por sus palabras sino por su voz humana en vez de un aullido

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eli

Y cerró sus ojos

-Eli-repetí

.

.

.

Hola llegue:3 se que me demore pero con todo esto de las pruebas, trabajos, disertaciones me tenían un poco corta de tiempo, pero por lo menos actualice , ojala que les gustara

nos vemos en la próxima, muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, un abrazo y un beso para ustedes ~bay bay~


	4. Chapter 4

**Pdv eli**

Ya no era un lobo, pero tampoco era Eli todavía

Era una matriz palpitante: el bosque helado a mi espalda, la niña del columpio, el sonido de dedos pulsando cables de metal. El futuro y el pasado convertidos en la misma cosa; nieve y verano y, luego, otra vez nieve

-Eli-dijo la chica-. Eli

La chica era el pasado el presente el futuro.

**Pdv trixie**

Me puse de pie de un salto y cogí las llaves del coche. Todavía me costaba creer que todo aquello no fuese una invención mía, una fantasía nacida de años de sueño. Pero fuera lo que fuese, él estaba allí, y yo no tenía ninguna intención de perderlo

Al llegar al hospital nos atendió una enfermera que rápidamente nos llevó a una sala de emergencias, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habíamos llegado.

-Vaya, corazón, ¿sigues aquí? Pensé que te habías marchado

Me di la vuelta y vi que las cortinas verdes se apartaban para dejar paso a una enfermera robusta. Según su placa de identificación, se llamaba "Sunny"

-Voy a quedarme hasta que se despierte-respondí, agarrándome al borde de la cama para demostrar lo poco dispuesta que estaba a salir de allí

-Está muy sedado, ¿sabes? No se despertara hasta mañana

Le sonreí y le dije:

-Pues me quedare hasta entonces

Había esperado durante horas mientras le sacaban la bala y le cosían la herida. Ya debía de haber pasado media noche; tendría que haber estado muerta de sueño, pero me sentía muy despierta. Cada vez que miraba a Eli, el cansancio desaparecía. Hasta que Eli parpadeo y abrió los ojos. El estómago me dio un vuelco y el corazón amenazo con salirse; tuve que respirar profundamente varias veces para que mi pulso se calmara y poder hablar con él.

-Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo

-¿Quién eres?-su voz tenía un tono melancólico-. Conozco tu voz

No se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que no recordara su existencia como lobo. Ignoraba como funcionada todo aquello. Eli extendió su brazo y, dejándome llevar por mi impulso, pose una mano en su palma. Con una mirada avergonzada y culpable, él se llevó mi mano a la nariz y el olisqueo un par de veces.

-Conozco tu olor, pero no recordaba quien eras. Perdóname; me siento estúpido por no acordarme de ti. Me hace falta un poco de tiempo para volver… para que vuelva mi mente

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por la primavera. Porque hace calor. El calor me hace volver en mí. Me hace Eli.

-No estamos en primavera.

-Malas noticias-dijo-. ¿Te importa si te pido un favor?

Tuve que cerrar los ojos al oírle hablar. Me estremecía que su voz sonara tan familiar sin haberla oído nunca; resonaba en algún lugar de mi interior, el mismo que tocaba su mirada cuando era lobo. Abrí los ojos. El seguía allí. Parpadeé varias veces, para probar. No había duda: él estaba allí, era real.

-¿Te está dando un ataque epiléptico? Ven, que te hago un sitio para que te acuestes conmigo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, y el enrojeció al darse cuenta de que sus palabras tenía un doble sentido. Cambie de tema para ahorrarle el mal rato.

-¿En qué consiste el favor?

-Bueno digamos que tenemos que Salir de aquí de aquí antes de que se den cuenta que soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? Ahora mismo no tienes pinta de lobo.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y comenzó a quitarse la venda que le habían puesto.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamé, tratando de impedírselo sin mucho éxito.

Eli se retiró la gasa de un tirón y dejo al descubierto cuatro puntos alineados sobre una cicatriz ya curada. No había herida ni rastro de sangre, ni ningún otro indicio del balazo a excepción de aquella cicatriz brillante y rosada. Me quede con la boca abierta. Él sonrió al ver mi reacción

-¿Qué? ¿No te parece que esto levantara sospechas?

-Pero si había mucha sangre…

-Claro. Cuando estoy sangrando, mis tejidos no pueden cicatrizar. Sin embargo, en cuanto me dieron esos puntos…-Eli se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera abriendo un libro-. Ser yo tiene algunas ventajas.

vale está claro que tienes que largarte antes de que vuelva el médico. Pero no creo que te dejen marchar sin más ni más; ya que con esas heridas en tus muñecas la gente pensara que te quisiste suicidar

-Ah, eso. No me lo hice yo-Se froto la muñeca derecha con el pulgar. Estaba me la hizo mi madre. Y esta de aquí, mi padre. Recuerdo que contaron hasta tres para hacérmelas al mismo tiempo. Aun hoy, no soporto la visión de una bañera

Me tome un momento para asimilar lo que acababa de decirme. No sabría por qué-si por su tono llano y carente de emoción, por la escena que había aparecido en mi mente o por todo lo que había pasado aquel día-, pero el hecho es que, de pronto, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, el pulso retumbó en mis oídos y me desplome.

Nosé cuanto rato estuve inconsciente. Desperté justo a tiempo para ver como abría la cortina, en el instante en que Eli se metía en la cama y se volvía a colocar la venda en el cuello. Un enfermero se arrodillo junto a mí y me ayudo a incorporarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Me había desmayado por primera vez en mi vida. Pestañeé hasta lograr que el enfermero tuviera una sola cabeza en lugar de tres flotando una al lado de la otra, ¿y luego empecé a mentir.

-Es que me acordé de toda la sangre que vi al encontrar a Eli y… aaah…-realmente todavía seguía mareada.

-No pienses más en ello- sugirió el enfermero, sonriéndome con excesiva simpatía; me pareció que tenía la mano demasiado cerca de mi pecho para que el gesto fuera casual, y eso acabo de decidirme a poner en marcha el humillante plan que se me acababa de ocurrir.

-Creo que…Tengo que pedirte algo que me da un poco de corte-barboté, notando que se me encendían las mejillas; decir aquello me costaba tanto como si fuera verdad-¿No podrías…no podrías prestarme algo de ropa? Es que con los nervios me he hecho…

-Sí, si, como no-exclamó el pobre hombre, tan avergonzado por mi situación como por su anterior comportamiento-. Sí. Por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida.

Fiel a su palabra, regreso al cabo de unos minutos con un uniforme hospitalario de color verde

-Tal vez te quede un poco grande, pero los pantalones tienen un cordel para que te los…

-Gracias-musite-. Si no te importa, me cambiare aquí mismo. Él no se entera de nada, así que…-añadí señalando a Eli, que se hacia el dormido.

El enfermero desapareció tras las cortinas. Eli abrió los ojos y me miro con gesto burlón.

-¿Le acabas de decir a ese tipo que te has hecho pis?-Susurro

-Cierra la boca-siseé furiosa, tirándole el uniforme a la prisa o descubrirán que aquí pasa algo rara. Me debes una.

Risueño se empezó a colocar el uniforme, hasta que finalmente decidimos salir del cubículo, Pero Eli se detuvo para poder examinar la sala en la que nos encontrábamos, después de unos minutos Eli me agarro la mano como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y echó a andar hacia la luz brillante de la entrada del hospital. Mientras yo lo veía como su mente de lobo analizaba la situación, como después ladeaba la cabeza para oír mejor y alzaba la barbilla para olfatear

Finalmente llegamos a la salida del hospital pero me di cuenta que Eli vacilaba y se detuvo con los ojos fijos en la oscuridad que acechaba tras la puerta de cristal

-¿Hará mucho frío?

-No mucho más del que hacia cuando te traje. De todas maneras, ¿qué más da eso ahora?

El gesto de Eli se ensombreció

-Estoy en el límite. Odio esta época del año. Podría ser tanto lo uno como lo otro

-Vale, iré a arrancar el coche y a encender la calefacción. De ese modo el frío solo te afectara un momento

Me miro triste e indefenso

-No se adónde ir-dijo

-¿Dónde vives?-le pregunte, temiendo que respondiera algo penoso, como que viviera en un albergue para indigentes, desde luego, no creía que viviera con sus padres, después de lo que le habían hecho en las muñecas

-Tengo un amigo… uno de los lobos…Se llama Kord. Cuando nos transformamos en humanos solemos quedarnos en su casa. Aunque su casa estará fría…

Negué con la cabeza y me plante frente a él con los brazos en jarras

-Ni de broma. Voy a por el coche; tú te vienes a mi casa

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente-repuse mientras abría la puerta. Por el hueco entro una ráfaga de aire helado; retrocedió unos pasos para apartarse de la puerta, abrazándose el torso, y empezó a tiritar. Aun así, se mordió el labio y me dedico una sonrisa vacilante.

Me dirigí al aparcamiento, sintiéndome más viva, más feliz y más asustada de lo que había estado nunca.

**Perdón por la demora pero e tenido algunos percances (como que mandaron a arreglar el computador) pero porfinsubi el cap.:D bueno pero puede ser que en el transcurso de esta semana subiré otro fic que se tratara de emmm... bueno cuando lo suba sabrán de que se trata.**

**Bueno me despido un abrazo y un beso desde Chile:D**

**~ArianatrixieG~ (Criss) y muchas gracias a todos lo que han comentado mi fic :3**


End file.
